


i wanna waste all my time with you

by aimhlovrs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Athlete Harry, Bottom Louis, Bullying, Explicit Language, Fluff and Smut, Football, Friends to Lovers, Homophobic Language, Innocent Louis, Kissing, Light Angst, Louis in Panties, M/M, Making Out, Morning Cuddles, Neck Kissing, Nerd Louis, Panic Attacks, Pining, Power Bottom Louis, Rimming, Spooning, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimhlovrs/pseuds/aimhlovrs
Summary: High School AU. Harry Styles is a captain of the football team after he registered to the school 3 months ago. He came out with so much pride as bisexual. He don't do dates, fuck around a lot, loves partying, very good at flirting and sweet. All in all, everyone at school likes him.Louis Tomlinson is a nerd in high school who loves to read romantic novels, very smart and intelligent but he got bullied by the entire school because he's a freak—gay and quite feminine. He also has crush on the captain of football team.But, what happened when these two encountered?





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my first work ever and I hope you like it. 
> 
> First and foremost, I apologize for any errors. I'm not really good at writing but I'm trying my best. I also apologize for places that I mentioned, maybe not originally in Cheshire and it is intended to be fictional.
> 
> There a lot of original characters, including family members that I didn't tag because it's a lot. 
> 
> So, anyway I really hope you all enjoy!

"Mmf," Louis woke up, groaned with the sound of his alarm. He jumped out of his bed unwillingly and straight away went to the shower.

He always shaved every part of his body that grow hair every morning because he like feeling so soft on his thighs and just everywhere.

He decided to wear a white shirt and a pair of tight skinny jeans for today because it's Monday.

Louis opened a drawer on top of the closet, revealed a collection of his pretty panties. His cheeks reddened at the thought of him wearing panties to school.

That would be so dangerous—risky. He shook his head and grabbed a boxer instead.

His parents transferred Louis to Cheshire about a year ago because they wanted him to take care of his late grandmother house—he agreed.

Louis was an independent person since he was the oldest, so living alone at the age of 16 would be no big deal for him.Plus, his aunt just live across the road—checking Louis out every day to make sure he's fine.

So, since he live alone, he basically need to do everything and sometimes he just wish his mum was here.

Louis went downstairs to the kitchen, making a toast for breakfast.

As soon as he done, he went to the living room—grabbed his bag and walked out. His parents keep asking him if he wanted a car for him because it'll be easy to go anywhere especially school but Louis declined.

It only took 10 minutes from Louis's house to school and he'd rather walk than drive.

When Louis saw his school signboard, he sighed and already feel like he wanted to go home. He didn't like school because everyone made fun of his feminine features and called him a freak.

He keep telling himself to be strong and trying so hard to push the negative comment away but sometimes, he failed.

Louis looked down at his feet as he walked to his locker to collect his books.

"Hey, freak!" 

He flinched when he heard someone called him that. He been dealing with this since he came here.

He just need to get to the classes, sit at the back and disappear in his own world—wait for it to be over.

All he wanted was peace.

Unfortunately, someone—big bumped into him hard and knocked Louis down.

"Ow!" he screamed as he fell on his arse hard on the floor.

"Oh my God— I didn't see you, I'm so sorry," the person said. His voice was so deep, hoarse and raspy.

He looked around and everyone in the hall was looking at him, majority of them laughed.

'Don't cry Lou, don't' he told himself. He closed his eyes because he felt so embarrassed and if he cried, it'll be worse.

"Are you okay? Let me help you, love," he reached out his hand to Louis. He could only see this person wearing black tight, tight jeans and old boots.

"Who is he?" Louis mumbled quietly, then gladly took his hand and the person helped him up like he weighed nothing.

He hesitated what to do next, so he just looked down and thanked the person.

"Sure, love. I'm sorry again, I hope you're okay," the person replied.

"Anyway, my name is Harry. Harry Styles."

What? Louis looked up, eyes widened and mouth gaped.

Harry Edward Styles who just registered to this school 3 months ago and officially became the captain of football team.

Curly hair, plump pink lips, green eyes, dimples, sharp jawline, cheekbones—very charming, playful and quite flirty.

Not to mentioned, he came out to everyone as bisexual. So fucking brave.

Louis may or may not had a small crush on this curly lad.

"Hey, love?" he waved his hand infront of Louis' face because he was too busy staring—more like gaping at him. 

Louis closed his mouth, cheeks flushed and quickly looked down at his feet, "Um, t-thank y-you," he stuttered.

He needed to get to his class right now and take a long deep breath before he do anything stupid infront of Harry.

That was what Louis did.

He started to walked away, hastily but someone just grabbed his arm from behind and pushed him to the nearest wall.

"I don't catch your name yet," Harry said while smirking, face closed to his. Louis can feel his heart beating so fast as he licked his lips and looked into the most beautiful green eyes he ever seen.

Their noses almost touched, he can feel the hotness of Harry' breath.

The first thing came out from Louis mouth was, "Your eyes are so pretty."

Louis's eyes widened when he realized what he just said. Harry grinned, raised his eyebrows—pursed his mouth in a self-satisfied smirk.

"Oh thank you," he smiled so wide, showing his dimples. "Princess."

He gasped out loud, totally in shocked. Holy Mother of God, he was so fucked! He feel like having a heart attack at that pet name—his heart wanted to burst out from his chest. 

Before he could say anything, out of nowhere there was a girl behind Harry pulled him away from Louis.

Nobody need to know that he felt a tiny bit sad when Harry was yanked away because he was quite warm.

"Don't touch my boyfriend, you ugly freak!" he instantly recognized the girl, Taylor who was in the same class as him, scoffed angrily.

Louis looked down at his feet again, wanted to cry because he just got humiliated in front of Harry. 

He was just so tired of people calling him this and that.

What did he do to deserve this hate?

"What the fuck?" Harry growled. Louis looked up again—blinked his eyes excessively because nobody ever stood up for him before until Harry.

"How dare you called him that? Do you know how much you disgust me right now? And I'm not even your boyfriend!" Harry snapped, quickly took her hands away from him and she gasped audibly.

The hall suddenly went silent and Louis looked at the two persons in front of him, guilty started eating him up because they both were throwing angry looks at each other.

"Fuck you!" she yelled before she ran away.

Everyone in the hall saw the scene but then within the second, they just acted like nothing happened and continued whatever they were doing before.

Louis gripped his backpack tightly and thought this was his chance to run to the class, away from Harry. But he had no luck when Harry trapped him, put his hands up on the wall just above his head.

"Your name, love."

"It doesn't matter."

"It is," Harry replied with a stern voice.

'It's not because you're not gonna notice my existence after this anyway' Louis spoke in his heart.

He pushed Harry's broad shoulder softly, "I-I need to go to t-the class."

Harry shook his head, obviously not taking it. He took a next step, wrapped his arm around his tiny waist and put his lips on his ear.

Louis squeaked and bet his face probably look like he seen a ghost.

"You're pretty like a princess and I'm not going to let you go. I'll find your name by myself," Harry whispered into his ear before he stepped away, letting Louis go and left.

That made Louis stunned, speechless. He just felt like he was dreaming right now.

Oh my God, was this really happening?

He shook his head, cleared his mind and went to his locker quickly. The sound of the bell rang made Louis jumped and almost slammed the locker.

He sighed, grabbed everything he wanted and walked to English class like nothing happened.


	2. 2

Lunch went well and quiet.

Louis usually didn't spend his lunch time at the cafeteria because he don't have anyone to social with but mainly, because he didn't want to be “the center of attention”. Besides, he had found a spot—behind one of the school buildings were pretty much abandoned.

Since then, he just spending his lunch at his favorite spot and surprisingly no one ever come here to harass him. He tried his best to stay away from everyone and just minded his own business.

Sometimes, he felt like he was destined to live alone for the rest of his life. There was never a day nobody glare at him like he was some piece of trash, called him bad names, bullied him and even worse, beaten him for not being straight.

He was so fucking drained and exhausted dealing with all these kind of people. It reached to the point where Louis think suicide was the only way for him to have the peace he wanted. But he would never do that—in a way that easily could end his life was horrifying enough.

Whatever happened, Louis had to face it with bravery because he maybe weak but he wasn't a loser.

Just hold on.

. . .

 

Louis really enjoyed learning every subjects in school especially History. He always sat at front of the class because it was easier for him to focus and just forgot about other students existence. He always passed every tests with flying colors and all of his teachers constantly praised him—a lot. But, those bullies indicated that Louis was teachers' pet and kissed their asses to be a top student. That really loathed him.

And enough for them to get two weeks straight of detention.

After felt like a decade listening to Mr. Freds talked about World War I, the bell finally rang and the school ended. Louis gathered all his notes and briefly flashed a small smile to a girl who sat next to him, Jesy—they never said a word to each other but he knew that she was harmless and a nice person.

He thanked to his teacher before walked out from the class and rushed to his locker. His hands tighten around his bag straps, walked across the hall like a normal student without being scared of getting judged or bullied. Of course, some of them glanced at him and he heard a very audible voice said “faggot”.

He let out a rough sigh.

As soon as he made it to the exit—he looked at the usual spot, the corner of the school hall and silently pray to God that the bullies weren't there to torture him today. He had enough shit.

He squeaked in relief, almost jumped in victory (very dramatic) when he found no one there. He grinned, strolled out from school in a cool way.

While walking home, he pulled out his phone from his jeans back pocket and stared at his lock screen for a few seconds. It was picture of his family. He missed his siblings, his silly little monsters that always make him loony. They were all back at Doncaster and he missed them so much. He unlocked his phone and texted his mom.

_I miss everyone, but mostly you. Wish you were here, mom :( xxx_

He sighed, locked his phone and put it in his back pocket.

He entered his quiet house and went to his bedroom. He was still trying to adapt with the whole living alone situation. He did have a hard time, frequently especially when he had to make a list for groceries, run errands and do the laundry. Basically, he did everything alone.

Since Louis didn't work, his mom paid the house bills and every week transferred the money to him. He told his mom that he could get a job but she insisted and even threatened him saying that if he did, he doesn't love her anymore.

So, he didn't.

Louis used to play with his sisters a lot and sometimes he didn't even have time for himself. But now, he was stucked in this big house alone everyday with doing nothing productive. Yes, Louis did enjoy reading romantic novels and spent his weeks on the balcony—crying for those characters in novels that got their own happy ending.

Louis wanted one too. 

His life was pretty boring. Sadly, he had no friends to talk to, going out with and share secrets with. He came here hoping to get all those things but no, nothing.

This was one of the nights where he usually watch movies until it was about time to go to bed. Louis ordered a box of pizza for dinner because he was shit at cooking. He made himself comfortable, laying on the couch with a slice of pizza in his hand while watching Mean Girls for the hundredth times. Then, he heard a ping from his phone on the coffee table.

He grabbed his phone happily thought it was his mom but it wasn't. He furrowed his eyebrows, read the text that he received from an unknown number.

_louis william tomlinson_

With that simple text of his full name, enough to gave him goosebumps and sending chills all over his body. He thought maybe this was a prank from someone at school, trying to get at him. Louis calmly texted back. 

may i know who is this???

Within a few seconds, he got a reply.

_Very polite, princess xx_

Shit. Louis mouth agape, just stared at his phone screen for a minute, trying to process everything. Wait, what? The only person who called him princess was Harry fucking Styles. How did he get Louis's number? He keep questioning his head like why, why, why.

His cheeks probably turned red by now because it was Harry for God's sake!

_it's Harry. u already know that xx_

Louis hesitated if he should reply or not. He put his pizza on the plate, didn't feel hungry anymore. So, the xx mean kiss right? Did he wanted to kiss Louis? His heart pounded really damn hard in his chest when he thought about Harry kissing him. He quickly saved his number and put H as the contact name before he heard a ping again.

_are u there princess_

Louis read the text—felt a bit disappointed that he didn't put xx at the end.

sorry. That was all Louis managed to reply.

_why are u sorry? i understand this might surprise u, hope i didnt disturb whatever ure doing right now xx_

Louis bit his bottom lip, a smile creeping up his face as he read the text over and over again. He got so worked up only by a text from Harry.

u didnt disturb me at all, H :)

He really hope he didn't hate the nickname Louis just gave him. He felt so giddy on the inside and this was new to him. He didn't even feel like eating anymore, so he abandoned the cold pizza on the table and muted the movie.

_H? ohh i already got a new nickname! i like it xx_

Louis blushed so hard, bit his lips and his cheeks turning red as he read the recent text. He could imagine that Harry probably smirking right now and oh, did Louis mentioned that he looked hot when he did that? Oh my God, he never feel like this before. He shook away all his bubbly feelings, chuckling at himself and another text message came in.

_louis imma at the party gotta go now, love. talk to u later xx_

He tossed his phone to his side as he let out a displeased sigh and pouting like a baby. Why did he feel bothered when Harry went to party? He shouldn't care. He really shouldn't. But, Louis's head started to wandered off to pictures of Harry dancing with pretty girls, kissing them, whispering sweet things, calling them princess and bringing them home—cuddling.

He shook his head out of that imagination and pushed his sudden sadness away.

He literally forgot about the whole scene at school today where Harry was the first person that stood up for him. That was the nicest thing someone ever done to him. Silly Louis thought Harry Styles was an asshole because every captain of football team always have that attitude.

Oh well, he thought wrong.

But, everyday Harry always had a girl clung to him—around his arms and it was never the same girl. Louis knew, because he paid most of attention at him. He wasn't a creepy or a stalker, it was just not that hard to notice him when he was just there and enough said, the football captain with a gorgeous face and long, luscious curly hair.

Louis whined, feeling discontented on how Harry affected him after a small accident and a few text messages.

He slowly exhaled—grabbed the remote and shut off the movie. He stood, took his phone before he cleaned the mess he made on the table and put everything back in the kitchen. As everything was set in place, he ran upstairs to his room, quickly stripped down his sweatpants—only left him with a sweatshirt and panties.

Louis yawned, walked to his bathroom to brush his teeth and checked himself out after that.

He was laying on his right side of his comfy bed, his eyelids felt heavy and began to droop. But, Louis made a disgruntled sound when his phone ringing. He didn't put any effort to decline the call, whoever it was can wait. So, he just took one of his pillows and placed it on his ear, hoping he can't hear anything because he had a long day and just wanted to sleep.

Louis's phone rang again. He groaned loudly, threw his pillow on the floor, grabbed his phone and accept the call. "Hello?" he said softly, sounded sleepy.

"Did I interrupt your beauty sleep, princess?" Louis gasped, almost choked at the pet name.

Fuck, this can't be real.

He never shot up from his bed as fast until he received a call from Harry. He looked down at his screen and it showed H as the caller id. 

"U—uh, H—Harry?"

He heard Harry spluttered out a laugh, "Yes, this is Harry, love. Miss me already?"

Miss him? Of course not.

"It's already late. Just—um, why are you c—calling me?" Louis closed his eyes as he rubbed the back of his neck. His heartbeat started to race faster and faster every second. 

"Want to say goodnight to you," Harry replied with his sweet voice, sounded very genuinely. Louis's heart just melted.

"Oh."

"So, goodnight and sweet dreams, princess," he uttered sweetly before ended the call.

If Louis went to sleep with a smile on his face, nobody had to know. 

 


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, loves! I'm sorry for the late update but here I am. Thank you for all the kudos and comments, I don't know if I deserves it because I'm such a shitty writer. But, thank you so much! 
> 
> I can't say much because I don't want to be a spoiler but it's all happening really fast and forward. I really hope yall like this chapter and leave a comment if you want me to continue writing :)
> 
> Enjoy, loves. x

As the next morning rolled around, Louis was up before the sun—so damn early because there was an under construction at few blocks away from his house. He yawned as he stretched his arms. Thank God, he did sleep well last night, so he didn't complain much and just did his morning routine before school.

Today, Louis just wore a simple outfit because he had no one to impress anyway. He walked to the kitchen, put the cold leftover pizza in the microwave and set the timer for 7 minutes.

While waiting for the pizza, he went to the laundry room to wash his dirty clothes. The one and only house chore he hated to do ever since he was born. Louis mumbling to himself—why he have to do this and sighing every second as he put everything in the washers.

He made his way back to the kitchen and felt his phone buzzed in his back pocket jeans but he decided to ignore it. He took out the pizza, fresh and hot from the microwave when timer went off. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping as he ate his breakfast quietly. 

He walked to school earlier than usual and there was not many students in the hallway.. He just looked down at his feet, didn't even dare to make any glance with anyone and sauntered his way to his locker, getting ready for the first class. He sighed in relief, he was so glad that nobody spat out any horrible words at him yet.

He really hope today going to be a good day.

. . .

 

Of course, there was never a good day for Louis.

Frank, Andrew and Hayes—the bullies were mostly in the same class as Louis and they made a vow that to make his life living like hell. They crumbled a lot of paper into balls and throwed directly at him. At first he thought they were notes but instead, dirty names were written on it. 

_Slut. Faggot. Freak. Bitch. Pussy._

In the next class, which was English class, Hayes decided to sat beside Louis because what else were the possible reasons other than to torment him? Louis was shaking and scared when Mrs Clarkson turned around and writing something on the board.

"If you make a sound, I'll do worse," Hayes whispered into his ear as he yanked Louis's hair from the back harshly and roughly—it hurt his scalp so bad. Tears started forming in his eyes when he pressed down his fingers hard on Louis's left thigh and just enough to gave him bruises. 

Everyone in the class actually noticed it and some of them felt sorry for him but they didn't do anything. Either they hate Louis too or scared of Hayes. He tried his best not to cry. If Louis fight back, this will never stop. So, he just deal with it in his way which was accept whatever the bullies did to him. Louis wasn't weak, he wasn't. 

As soon as the lunch bell rang, he pushed Hayes away and ran out from the class. He wiped any tears that escaped from his eyes and went to the bathroom to wash his face. He splashed water on his face, looked at himself on the mirror, "You're strong, Louis. You can do this." 

After he freshen up, he went his usual favorite spot where he spent his lunch at and most of his times. He was glad that he can live in peace and silent at least  even for an hour.

Louis routinely pack his lunch to school everyday but not today because he didn't feel quite hungry and still fulled from pizza, so he will eat later at home. He sighed, then spreaded and straighten his legs forward. He looked up at the blue sky, decided to enjoy the environment surrounding him and let the sun kissed his skins.

"I hope I didn't intrude your moment."

That startled him. Louis really hope it wasn't one of the bullies because first, they just found his favorite spot and second, where else he wanted to spend his lunch? He turned around slowly and there was Harry Styles standing there beautifully as he put his hair up in a bun and smiled down at him. God, he was gorgeous. 

"What are you doing here?" Louis blurted out.

"Am I not allowed? Is this a property of Louis Tomlinson?" Harry smirked, as he walked closer to him and sat down.

"N—no, I'm sorry. Just wanted to know why," he said softly.

"It's okay, love. I actually never found this spot before, it's quite nice here and I can see the football field from here too."

"Yeah, guess so."

"I brought lunch for us and you couldn't say no," Harry winked, handed the bread to him. Louis blushed when his fingers grazed Harry's skin.

"U—um okay, and thanks," Louis smiled shyly at him before took a bite.

Harry looked at him and nodded, "Sure, I know you didn't eat lunch yet."

Louis' cheeks tinted red from embarrassment as he swallowed the bread. He turned his body and looked at Harry, eyebrows raised—asked him how did he know. 

"I have my way, princess," He grinned. Louis blushed so hard, failed to hide his red face.

"You like when I called you that, aren't you?" Harry bit his lips playfully.

Yes.

Louis looked down at his lap, trying to hide a smile that creeped up on his lips. He didn't say anything and shook his head, denying the statement. He bet Harry called every girls princess, so he wasn't an exception. But, he wasn't a girl? He pushed the weird feeling away because who was he to feel jealous?

"You didn't answer my text this morning," Harry spoke first after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh God, sorry I didn't check my phone," Louis apologized, quickly took out his phone and check his notifications—he got a simple morning text from him.

"I just—Do you feel uncomfortable around me?"

Louis hesitantly smiled, shook his head, "Oh no no, of course not, H. I just don't get it—like why you, the captain of the football team suddenly want to talk to me."

And called me princess.

Harry forehead wrinkled as he furrowed his eyebrows and looked at him in confusion, "I thought I made it clear that I like you?"

"Uh—I thought that was a joke or you just t—trying to prank me or something." Louis muttered and shrugged his shoulders slightly, glancing up at him. He swore he saw a flint of hurt in Harry's eyes.

"I mean there's nothing interesting about me, yeah? You could get anyone prettier and beautiful, not someone like me. I'm just—a boring person? And pretty much unexciting," he confessed to him in all honesty. 

Harry sighed, "Listen, Louis. I like you, okay? This isn't a joke or a prank, no. I don't care, I want to get to know about you and everything."

Louis should be screaming and jumping in happiness because the person he crushed on said that he liked him back. He should running through every school hallway, telling every person that Harry liked him back. He should be doing that.

But, Louis wasn't easily to convince—insecurities got the best of him and he still think this was a joke. He also thought this was probably a bet from his team because why Harry suddenly noticed him? Interested in him even? That didn't make any sense. He needed an answer.

"Harry, I think—"

"I don't want to hear or care about whatever you're going to say next."

He giggled when Harry put his both hands to his ear like a toddler and looked at him with his gleaming green eyes. He licked his lips nervously, brushed his fringe away from his eyes. He suddenly remembered about the scene from yesterday and he still can't believe that Harry stood up for him. 

"Hey, thank you for what did to me yesterday. I appreciate it," He gave him a soft smile. 

Harry raised his eyebrows. He licked his lips before brushing his sweaty palms on his jeans, "When you stood up for me?"

"Oh, it's fine, Lou. Someone like you shouldn't be treated like that, yeah?" Harry replied, a smile on his face.

"It means a lot to me, what you did for me. I don't know how to repay you and I guess, I owe you one."

"You didn't owe me anything—" Harry abruptly stopped himself. A few seconds after that, he looked at Louis and smirking. "—actually, you did owe me. Let's go out tonight."

Louis made a frown face and blinked his eyes few times, "What?"

"A dinner tonight. You and me. Together. No one else."

"Harry, what? No, I can't. I don't want to ruin your—um, reputation? By going out with me. I don't want to e—embarrass you again," Louis mumbled dismissively at the end. He just looked down, played with his fingers anxiously.

"Fuck, Louis. I like you and I want to know everything about you. Go out with me tonight, please? I promise I'll pay," Harry pleaded. Louis looked up, made eye contact with the beautiful green eyes. "You owe me this one, Lou." 

Louis sighed. _Just a dinner, nothing more._  

"Since I owe you, right? Hm, are you sure you want to spend time with the most boring person you'll ever know?" Louis put his hand under his chin, raised his eyebrows like challenged him.

Harry tucked his loose strand of hair behind his hair and chuckled, "I don't fully know you yet, so I can't confirm that."

"Soon, H."

"I hope you called me H more often, I like it," he winked. Louis' cheeks actually hurt because he was smiling too hard.

"Gotta go now, Louis. See you at 8," Harry looked at him for a few seconds, before got up and brushed the dirt away on his jeans.

"You could still change your mind about this, I will be fi—"

"See you at 8, princess."

  
And then, he left.

. . .

 

"Class, I need your attention for a second. We're having a new student and she registered to this class. So, please give her a warm welcome and treat her nicely as a friend," Mrs Crawford, Louis's Spanish teacher opened the door and there was a very pretty blonde girl walked in beside his teacher. 

She waved and smiled, "Hello, my name is Perrie Edwards. I'm from South Shields and just move here recently. I really hope we can be friends!" 

"Thank you, Ms Edwards. Now, go take your seat." 

Louis heard girls snickered at her, already calling her a slut. How can they be calling her that when she barely speak more than 50 words and not even here for an hour? 

Perrie saw an empty seat beside Louis and she just went to him. She flashed Louis a wide smile as she sat down next to him, "Hi, you're so pretty."

This was his first time of the history that a girl ever said him pretty. He already liked this girl. 

"You're way too prettier than me," Louis chuckled and ignored the voices from the back. "I'm Louis Tomlinson, nice to meet you." 

"Nice to meet you too, Louis." 

He pursed his lips into a thin line and nodded at her. She smiled broadly for a second but it slowly turned into a frown when the guy—Dave behind us said, "You better stay away from him."

Perrie turned around to Dave and gave him the fakest smile, "Shut your stinky mouth, dude." And that surprised the whole class, even Louis—some of them laughed. 

Louis had the urge to squeeze her and tell how much he love her right now.

"Now, if you don't mind me asking, why everyone talking shit about you?" She asked Louis after everything settle down, sounded very curious. 

"U—um, because I'm n—not straight?"

"You're gay?"

He glanced at her before looked down at his lap, "I'm s—sorry if that's bothering you and I understand if you don't—"

"Oh my God! Louis, we're definitely and officially bestfriends now," Perrie claimed, grinned widely that her eyes were squinting.

Louis turned his head at her, almost choked on his own spit, "What?"

"I'm no homophobic and I have nothing against gay people, yeah? In fact, I actually wanted a gay friend. So, you're my first!" 

He chuckled, still in disbelief that someone genuinely wanted to be friend with him and didn't judge him. He probably had a few tears in his eyes. He think today was probably the happiest day since he moved here.  

"It's safe to say that you're my first friend too." 

"Okay, cool! Let's exchange numbers then." 

Louis took his words back. Today was actually a good day for him. 

 


	4. 4

Louis was nervous—the clock on his bedroom wall showed 7:50pm. Louis have another 10 minutes before Harry going to pick him up. He did texted him before, just in case he changed his mind but he didn't.

Then he asked for Louis's address, so he could pick him up like a real gentleman and Louis was of course, hesitated about it but he gave in right after Harry called him princess.

Here was Louis, stood in front of a mirror for the past 20 minutes because he was so anxious and felt so insecure about himself. He didn't know where they are going but Harry informed him to dress comfortably, not too fancy—he was wearing his favorite cream sweatshirt and skinny jeans along with a pair of black Vans.

He sprayed a little bit of perfume on his body, put lotions on his hands and fixed his messy hair.

As he checked himself out for a good 5 minutes, he heard a knock downstairs. Louis gulped, his heart was already beating so fast and thinking about the dinner with Harry just make him more nervous. He looked at himself for the last time before went downstairs and opened the door swiftly.

In front of him stood Harry Styles, both hands behind his back as he bit his lips and smiled crookedly at him. He wore a black and white polka dot silk shirt with a very, very, very tight jeans and rusty boots.

"Hello," Harry greeted, really gentle and smooth. It made Louis weak in the knees.

"H—Hi," Louis replied shyly.

He fidgeted and suddenly felt self-conscious when he saw Harry licked his lips as he checked him out, looking up and down. He never felt so small and tiny.

"You look pretty, love. Really stunning."

With that smooth compliment came out from Harry's mouth enough to make Louis's face turned red and made his heart flutter. Harry chuckled at Louis as he took in his appearance—so extraordinary, shy and soft like a kitten.

"Uh, you don't look bad yourself," he flashed him a nervous smile and looked down, trying to hide his blush.

"Don't hide your face. You do look cute when you blush, Louis." Harry said as he ran his fingers through his hair. Louis returned with a sheepish smile.

"Let's go," Harry took Louis's cold hand in his without a second thought, gently intertwined their fingers. He blushed again, his face burning as he looked down at their hands, wrapped around together perfectly before closed the door and walked to Harry's car.

Harry started the car engine and took off down the road. 

"So, w—where are we going?" 

"This beautiful restaurant I found recently and it doesn't take long, I promise. We'll be there in a moment."

The car put a stop in front of a restaurant—rich, modest and beautiful. Harry let out a small chuckle when Louis turned to him, with a surprised look.

"Come on now, love. Let's get inside," Harry said as he turned off the engine, stepped out from the car and ran to the other side to open the door for Louis.

"Oh, didn't know Harry Styles is such a gentleman," Louis smiled and took Harry's hand in his without hesitation.

"I'm so much more than that," Harry sent him a wink that made Louis laughing with his adorableness.

They walked into the restaurant and Louis's jaw dropped to the floor at the details on the walls, the decoration and pretty much everything was just perfect.

"Good evening, I'm Javon. How can I help you?" the worker asked politely.

"Reservation for Styles."

"Oh, yes! Follow me, I'll show your table," Javon smiled, then guided them to their table. Louis thanked the worker while he pulled the chair out. He chuckled when he saw Harry sat down opposite him, lips pouting because he was supposed to pulled out the chair for him. Such a gentleman.

"Your waiter for this evening—Brian will serve you in a bit. Enjoy your date, Mr. Styles," Javon smiled, looked at them both before walked away from the table.

The 'date' word made his palms sweaty and he tried his best to look as calm as he can eventhough his heart was screaming inside.

"H, it's no big deal. Stop pouting like a child," Louis said. Harry narrowed his eyes at him and still pouting.

"You're ugly when you pout," Louis teased, trying so hard not to laugh and waiting to see Harry's reaction. Louis hope he know it was just a joke or else this might turned horrible.

Harry raised his both eyebrows, "And you're a liar."

_And you're so hot._

Louis blushed. Oh God, he seriously couldn't think straight when he was around Harry. This gorgeous lad did something to him.

Harry smirked, ran his fingers through his curly hair as he looked at Louis, "I spent almost an hour to look attractive on our first date and you called me ugly?"

What?

Louis gulped, "D-date?"

"Of course it's a date, princess."

Before Louis could say anything stupid, he silently thanked this waiter that walked to their table and cut off the conversation.

The waiter passed the menus to them. "Evening. My name is Brian and I'm sorry if I'm a bit late. Too much work at the back," Brian apologized. Louis showed a smile at him, said it's okay before looked down at the menu.

"I'll have a rib steak and a kiwi juice." Harry spoke first, "Lou?"

"Um, I think I w—want a Fettucine Alfredo and an orange juice," Louis said softly, gave the menu back to the waiter. He started to feel uncomfortable when Brian bit his lips as he stared down at him.

Harry coughed loudly, and that made the waiter snapped out from his imagination. Louis turned to Harry, he could sense anger and jealousy written on his face when he shoved the menus at the waiter. But, maybe his head just played him.

After that intense moment, Brian quickly left the table.

"Harry?" Louis asked with a low tone, almost whispering.

"That asshole was flirting with you, Louis! Can he see that we are on a date right now?" Harry scoffed, clenched his jaw tightly. 

Louis startled with his response. He licked his lips nervously, "I don't think he know that."

"Look H, ignore him, alright? Let's just—talk. I thought you want to know everything about me? Is it still on the card?" He added, tried to ease the mood.

Harry huffed, "It's just—I'm sorry if I scare you and I don't want to ruin this."

"Don't worry about it," Louis took an action by placing his sweaty hand on top of Harry's hand to comfort him. "I'll go first, yeah? If you start getting bored or fall asleep, tell me."

"Stop being ridiculous, you never bore me." 

Louis smiled at him. He started with his full name, where he came from and then, talked about his mom—literally just complained and complimented her at the same time. Harry laughed when Louis said his mom always called him boobear at home because he was a cuddly and whiny baby.

"I transferred here last year because my mom said I'm already old enough to live alone and plus I have to take care of my late grandma's house."

Louis continued, talking about the house he lived at right now, how special it was for his mom and Louis's grandma gifted him the house after she passed away.

"So, I have five sisters and one baby brother. I know, it's a lot and they are too much of work! The house was literally a chaos because they always fought especially the twins. Can you imagine how miserable my life was every time my mom went to work and I had to babysit them? They were like little monsters. You have no idea how happy I was when I moved out from the house."

Harry laughed out loud, his eyes closed, dimples popped out and one of his hand on his stomach.

"It's not funny!" Louis whined pathetically and glared at him.

"Your face when you talked about them," Harry chuckled and continued, "I could tell you were live in misery back then. Hope I get to meet these little monsters one day."

Louis shook his head, sulking in his chair. A small simper crept onto Harry's lips as he watched him acting like a child. Before Louis could say anything, a waiter who wasn't Brian came on their table to served their dinner. He saw Harry sighed, look relieved and a big smile on his face that also created on Louis' lips.

Only God know how flattered and pleased Louis was right now.

The waiter smiled as Harry thanked her and left the table.

Harry smiled, licked his lips, "Shall we?"

While they ate their dinner, Harry promised not to mock Louis again and that made him flashed a winning smile. They talked about everything that crossed into their minds, from favorite colors to favorite movies to  favorite flowers. Louis gladly answered every one of them and Harry called him christmas baby when he told his birthday.

Louis quite enjoyed listening to Harry's deep voice, soft yet crisp at the same time as he talked about his older sister, Gemma and his mom. He wanted to remember his attractive smile and his oh, sweet laugh.

As they finished their foods, Louis decided to ask one question that he been craved to know.

"Harry? Actually, I just wanted to know—um, like why you always called me princess?"

He felt his heart rate started to pick up and a warm blush spreading across his cheeks when Harry placed his both hands under his chin, looked at him.

"Why, you don't like it?" Harry smirked as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Uh, I—it's not like t—that," Louis stuttered badly, tingling feelings running through his body.

Harry ran his pointer finger on his bottom plump red lips, "The first time I saw you, you looked very pretty, soft and tiny. I just feel like princess suits you and you blush everytime I call you it, hm."

Louis got chills up his spine when he stared at him for a second, stunned by his sudden reply and found himself nodding slowly. Everything surrounded him felt silence. He let out a shaky breath he been holding on as Harry watched every movements he made, a satisfied smile sat on his lips.

"Stop staring," Louis said quietly in almost a murmur.

The edges of Harry's eyes crinckled with his smile, "You're too pretty to look away."

Louis confirmed that Harry Styles was such a pretty, handsome guy he ever laid his eyes on and he was very lucky to attest his perfect features, those dimples and his green eyes. How could he live in peace after this? So dramatic.

. . .

 

"Thank you so much for the dinner, Harry. I had fun," Louis sheepishly smiled at him.

He and Harry had a small argument back at the restaurant because Louis wanted to at least pay half of the bills. But, Harry insisted—said that this was his treat, no big deal and told Louis not worried about it. He felt guilty because the food wasn't cheap and didn't want Harry to think he took him for granted.

Harry took Louis's right hand and kissed his delicate skin softly, "You should get used to it, princess. Because trust me, there will be a second date, third date, fourth date until we make it to one thousand."

And that shut Louis's mouth off. He couldn't even form a word to speak.

"You sure you don't want me to walk you to the door?" Harry asked again, unconvinced. Louis smiled at him and shook his head.

"Alright, Lou. See you at school tomorrow?" He smiled widely, showing off his dimples. 

"I should go now. Bye, Harry," Louis said, opened the passenger door and stepped out from the car. He waved at him while walking to his house. Harry grinned, waved at him back before drove off.

Louis climbed upstairs to his bedroom, plopped down on his bed then squished his face into the pillows. He moaned happily because this was the best he ever had. He still can't believe that Harry was his date tonight and he was such a sweet gentleman. Not to mention, hot and handsome.

How crazy that three months ago, Louis didn't know anything about Harry Styles but after tonight, Louis got to know about his family, his favorites. He still thought that this was all dream. 

He took out his phone from his back pocket when he felt a vibration on his arse. Louis squeaked when the text was from Harry.

_It was such a lovely date with a lovely person tonight. I enjoyed it so much, thank you x_

Louis bit his lips, trying so hard not to giggle like an idiot. God, he hate Harry so much for made him feel like this. Before he could type a reply, he got another text coming through.

_Goodnight princess xx_

And if Louis fell asleep with a big smile on his face, only him could know.


End file.
